Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $10\dfrac{2}{4}-7\dfrac{2}{11} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {10} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} - {7} - {\dfrac{2}{11}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {10} - {7} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} - {\dfrac{2}{11}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=3 + {\dfrac{2}{4}} - {\dfrac{2}{11}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 3 + {\dfrac{1}{2}} - {\dfrac{2}{11}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 3+\dfrac{11}{22}-\dfrac{4}{22}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 3+\dfrac{7}{22}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 3\dfrac{7}{22}$